The labyrinth meets Hazel and Alice
by Moondancer the wolf
Summary: When something goes wrong Hazel must run the labyrinth to save Alice before the king claims her. With the help of Sarah and two boys she might make it.
1. And so it begins

As we walked to my house she stopped and told me to wait.

"Why dont you just shove it in your backpack"? I told her.

"Then my backpack will be to heavy."

Sometimes I want to take my shiny black trumpet case and hit her. But I don't wanna hurt her, so I don't. "Look where we are. Were almost there".

"O-M-G yessss"

"Chill down will you"?

As we walked into my house my mom came outside and put more bags in the car.

"Alice, please behave over the weekend I don't want to see a mess when I come home ok"?

"Yes mom"

She got in the car and drove them off. Me and Hazel put our stuff on my couch and walked to the kitchen. I jumped on the counter and she went to grab the chocolate and the peanut butter. Then she came over and we started eating it. She walked off to her stuff and dove into her pink and black backpack. She pulled out a small flat object and hid it behind her back. She came back to me and had a huge grin on her face.

"I borrowed this from my mom and she doesn't know I have it" She then wiped out my old copy of The labyrinth. I left that at her house once and I never saw it again. I watched that thing every day and when it got to "As the world falls down" I would put it on repeat. "Omg thank you so much"!

"you can have it If we watch it tonight".

"Its never simple with you is it"?

"Nope" And she walked away with a big grin.

Ten minutes later we were driving to the store to pick up popcorn and more chocolate. When we got inside brooke poked me in the ribs.

"Omg Batgirl look whos here. Over by the pizzas" Hazel said as she tugged on my sleeve.

Her and our other friends call me batgirl because I love batman and that stuff so much. I prefer nightwing but i'm not a boy. I looked over and saw two people. The first one was short and had dyed dark red hair named Gus. The second one was tall and skinny. His name was Max.

Hazel was drooling on my shirt. She has the biggest crush on Gus and I don't know if she knows, but Gus likes her too. Hazel, being Hazel bounded right over to them and tackled Gus from behind.

Max turned around to stare at the two and I walked over to get Hazel off of Gus. "Hazel don't kill the defenceless person"

"Wasn't planning to" She turned around to stare at me with a huge smirk on her face.

"I'm not defenceless. I just din't see her coming" Gus said really quick. Then he went back to staring at Hazel.

"Hi Alice" Max said as he looked down. _God, he's super tall_.

"What are you guys doing here"? Gus said not taking his eyes off of Hazel.

"Were just getting junk for the weekend." I said as Max inched closer to me.

"Yep we're going to get junk then go watch the labyrinth at Batgirls house. While that's happening we are going to imagine us in the movie. And then we are going to gossip and do girly stuff." Max looked at her like a crazy person.

"Well we better go get the stuff, nice seeing you guys" I said as I grabbed Hazels arm and dragged her away from them. But then Gus grabbed a of pizza off of the shelf and and the two followed me and Hazel. Max somehow pushed Hazel away and walked right by me. Hazel was happy to have a reason to walk next to Gus. He seemed happy too. Hazel and Gus walked ahead of us so me and Max slowed down.

"What's the labyrinth? Is it a chick flick or something"? He said and almost ran into a wall.

"Its a 80's movie with David bowie. And no its not a chick flick. Its a children's movie but has a lot of glitter and singing". We walked to the cash register to pay for the stuff when Gus knocked Hazel down and fell on top of her.

"Nice going Gus, what a way to make her fall for you" I said as they got up. He shot me an evil glare as Max got in between us.

We walked out to the parking lot and said good bye. When we got to my house she helped me move my TV out to the living room and moved the couch. She plugged my Xbox in while I made dinner. What I mean by "make" I mean preheat the oven and pop a pizza in. When all was done and we settled on the couch we started the movie. As the owl flew across the screen Me and Brooke joined in with david bowie singing "Underground". "Ugg Hazel if you don't know the lyrics to the song then don't sing!"

"But I love these songs. And I do know the lyrics. I just forgot where they go". She said as Sarah raced on the screen to say her lines.

"Then just hum, don't just shout random words. Its really annoying". I said as a pillow flew at my face.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!"

Poof. Glitter filled the room and everything went dark.


	2. The Gate

Hazels POV

Glitter filled the room and I looked over to where Batgirl had been sitting. Had. She was gone and in her place sat a skinny man with a huge hairdo and super tight pants. "Wheres Batgirl what did you do to her"!

"You know very well where she is" He said as he got up and started looking around the house. He picked up a picture with me and Batgirl when we were 7. We were at the Incredible pizza company and it was my 7th birthday. He set it down and turned to me. "You have 13 hours to solve my labyrinth till she belongs to me. Forever."

I looked around and noticed that we were standing in front of the gates to the labyrinth. Well he was standing and I was sitting in the dust.

"13 hours".

He faded away and I ran down the hill. I found Hoggle spraying faires. "58, 59, 60".

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and gave me a evil look. "What do you want" He looked behind me and I heard someone talking. I turned around to see the back of the king. Whoever he was talking to he was blocking. I turned back to Hoggle and he led me to the gate. I walked in and he went right back to spraying fairies. "61,62, 63 ,64".

Well here I go I told myself as I started walking to the right. After a while I heard the gate open behind me and someone walking. Then they started running. I started running as fast I could but there was no turns or corners. I fell and whoever was chasing me fell on me too. Wait. This felt familiar. Like a certain someone from earlier.

"Gus"?

"Yep. Sorry I fell on you but you were running".

" I thought you were... I don't know. Wait why are you here? Who did you wish away"?

"I was at Max's house and we were on Netflix and we saw the movie you guys were talking about and we were watching it and then I was making fun of her and then Max poofed and glitter filled the room. Then the dude in the movie was standing there and told me 13 hours and then I saw you at the bottom and raced after you".

"Wait did you send Max to the king? Because Batgirl is in there and I really need to get there".

"What is the place" He said as he turned around and looked. "It has way too much glitter for my taste".

"Its the labyrinth and the goblin king LOVES glitter".

"All'o"

"What was that" Gus said as he looked wildly everywhere.

"I said allo". We both looked down to a small blue caterpillar.


	3. Rose

Alice POV

When everything was clear I looked around and saw that I was in the throne room. Goblins were everywhere and the king was nowhere to be seen. I was in a small hole in the middle of the room with a chicken on my lap. It was black and staring at me. I started petting it when the king poofed into the room with a boy. The boy fell on the floor like he was sitting down before he was poofed. The king blocked my view of the boy then he turned around and gave me a creepy smile. Then I poofed again and I was in a room. The chicken traveled with me.

I looked around the room and realized that there was no door, only a huge window. With the chicken in hand (I'm just gonna call it rose) I walked over to the window and looked at the huge maze before me. I saw two little figures trying to jump over a wall of leaves very far away at the start of the maze. I hope that's Hazel. Rose swaked and I turned around to see the king walking to me.  
"Damn chicken" he said as the chicken poofed and in its place was, more glitter. "Whats your name"? he asked with his head tilted and gave me a look like he actually wanted to know.

"My names Alice but everyone calls me Batgirl. I don't care what people call me".  
"I have never had this happen before but two people were wished away at the same time. One boy and one girl. Would you like to meet the boy who was also wished away? Or do you want to stay in here". He said it in a calm voice.

"I guess I would like to meet him. But don't poof me its making me dizzy".

*Poof*.


	4. Sarah's back

Hazels POV

Gus and I were at the edge of the forest when we heard the music. It was quiet, but we heard it. Then we heard cursing in the woods so we followed the sound. TUMP. Something fell out of the tree. We looked down and saw Sarah staring up at us while she got up. She looked older now and she was wearing the same thing she wore in the movie.

"Two people? Did you both wish away the same person or just different people at different places"? She said as she gave us a puzzled look.

"The second one. I wished away my friend and this has never happened before. I say those lines all the time and this has never happened before". I said as she moved closer to us. She then stopped and looked down and wiped the dirt off of her. She had sticks and leaves in her hair.

"I was watching a movie with my friend and I said the words and the he poofed. When I get back I have to clean up a lot of glitter".

"Wait why are you here"? I asked because she already ran it. And won.

"I don't know. I was just sitting at home and then I was in the tree. Then I fell from the tree". She looked over to the tree then back at us. "I guess I need to solve this puzzle again in order to go home. Can I join you guys"?

Gus and l Said "Yes" at the same time. We started walking when we heard a huge poof and three people stood in front of us. One of them fell.


	5. Too close

Alice's POV

When I woke up I was in the bed that was in the room I was locked in. Rose was back. Right next to me on a chair someone moved and I saw that it was Max. Wait why was Max here? "What happened to me? Why are you here? Where's Hazel"? I said in a panicked voice.

"Chill. You passed out when the dude with tight pants took us to see Hazel and Gus. Gus and I found the movie that you were talking about and he was making fun of the black hair chick. Gus and her are still running the labyrinth… I think".

"Oh. Ok first tight pants is the goblin king. Just call him king. And second, black hair chick is Sarah. She is the champion of the labyrinth". After I said the last thing the king poofed into the room and flicked his wrist. Max was gone.

"You're awake I see".

"No I'm sleep walking". I said as he came closer to the bed. Maybe a little too close for my comfort.

"Doesn't seem that way. So you know the other runner and his friend I see. And they know you. I guess I have to keep them away from you".

"Why"?

"Because I'm hoping the short boy will win. But the short girl loses. I have grown quite fond of you. Sarah is here and I need you to help me get her out of my mind". He stepped closer to me.


	6. Apples

Hazels POV

"Man I'm hungry". I said as I looked for some type of fruit or some berries. Gus ran over to a tree. It had some apples in it.

"Omg Gus you're my hero." I said as he handed me an apple. He gave Sarah one too. We all took a bite and my world got dizzy.

Sorry its short but I needed to add it real quick for the story to make since.


	7. The dance

Alice's POV

He gave me an apple and I took a bite. All of a sudden I was in a ballroom with a bunch of random people. Then I saw Hazel and Gus. I started walking over to them when the music started playing. It was "As the world falls down". As I walked over to them I saw that Sarah was there too. Then I saw what they were wearing. Hazel had a short purple dress on and Gus had a matching tuxedo. Sarah was wearing a white dress the wasn't poofy. Then I saw what I was wearing. It was a tight sapphire blue dress that flowed at the bottom. When I got to them Hazel wrapped her small arms around me and then let go.

"May I have this dance". Someone whispered in my ear and Sarahs face confirmed that it was the king. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we got lost in the crowd. He turned me around and we danced. I looked over and saw that Hazel and Gus were dancing too. Looks like Gus asked her but they seemed happy. Sarah had found a dance partner. It was max! I let go of the king but Hazel had a chair in her hand. She smashed the glass bubble then grabbed Gus's hand and they both jumped. Then everything went black.


	8. Best line ever said

Hazel POV

"Ow my head" I sat up and looked around and notice that Gus was laying face down. In garbage. Sarah was 5 feet away sitting up and looking around.

"Last time it was a peach. Who was that boy I was dancing with"? She asked as she helped me get Gus up. Boy did he stink.

"That was Max. I have no clue what's going on with him and Batgirl. I guess they're dating. Now we really need to get to the castle".

"Wait what happens when you get to the castle? Do you go home and everything's ok? Or is there like one more challenge to do". Gus said as he got up and wiped the dirt off.

"Well when I got to the castle I was in the room with really weird stairs. Then they started to fall apart and then it was just me and the king on a platform". Sarah said as she started walking toward the castle.

"Then you said the best line in the whole movie" I said and was jumping up and down. Sarah jumped and held Hazel down in the dirt.

"Shhh. The garbage lady is over there".

"Wait where's Gus. He was behind us then you pushed me down and now he's gone".

"What are you two ladies doing down there"? An old voice said.


	9. Unhappy king

Alice's POV

I found a door and now I'm running in the hallways trying to find a way out. I stop for a minute and heard a voice. It was the kings and he sounded unhappy. I peeked over the corner to see the throne room and there was the king. Talking to a goblin.

"Well Matthew how did she find the door? You hid it very well". He said in a calm voice.

"Well kingy she must have found it. I'll hide it better next time".

"Well since you lost her. FIND HER". Then he poofed away. The goblin looked around and went down a staircase. I tiptoed into the room and almost tripped on some don't seem to care that I was here. I walked over to the throne and behind it was Max. I fell on top of him and he woke up.

"Alice you're ok. I was worried that he did something to you. I mean the last time I saw you he stormed into the room and I was back here. I thought I saw you at this ballroom thing but then some girl grabbed me and we danced. She looked really mad but not at me. Wait, it was Sarah".

"I know I was there. I was walking towards you when Hazel broke the glass". Then we heard a loud poof and the king sat down in the throne. Max got up and walked away asking the king something.

"So how close are they?" He asked as he stopped in front of the king.

"I don't know but I do know where one of the people are". He got up and picked me up bride style. Then I poofed away with the king.


	10. The Wall

Hazel POV

When we got to the gates Sarah broke into a mad dash and hugged a large brown animal. Sir Dinamus came and hugged Sarah's leg.

"My lady why are you here?Did you wish Toby away again"?

"No I don't know why I'm here. I bet it has something to do with Jareth." Sarah said as she let go of ludo and walked towards the gate. She stopped and looked back to me.

"Oh yeah, have you guys seen a short boy with dark red hair"?

"Yes he passed not too long ago. He asked that if I saw you girls to say "Sorry but Max needs me. Tell them good luck".

"Didymus can we get in"?

"Of course my lady. Ludo open the gates". Ludo gave a heavy grunt as he pushed open the gates. Sarah and I walked into the goblin city. Sarah tensed up. I guess she's waiting for the goblins to attack her again. Instead when we got to the walkway to the castle there was a huge wall blocking our way.

"Its not fair"! Sarah said as she smashed her fists on the wall.

"That's the first time you said that since you've been here. Last time you said it a hundred times you were here". A soft calm voice said behind us. I turned around to see Jareth standing 10 feet from us with his hands behind his back. His gaze drifted over to Sarah and his eyes grew cold.

"Get rid of the wall or I will"

"Or what? you'll throw a fit"? He said as his voice changed and got really harsh. His eyes got a mad look in them and then he threw a crystal at us.


	11. The Escher room

Alice's POV

I was back in the room with Rose. She was the only reason I got out last time but this time she couldn't find the door. I walked over to the window with Rose following me. There was a ledge and the room next to me had one too. And it was pretty close. I jumped to the other ledge and opened the door into the room. It looked the same but this one had a door. I opened the door then ran until I found the throne room. I peeked in and saw that it was empty. Even Max was gone. I turned around and ran straight into the king's chest. I fell down and was in the Escher room. Gus was running up a set of stairs as Max was running down one. They were running away from each other but to them it must look like they are getting closer. I started running down the stairs and hoped I'd at least run into one of them. But no I ran into someone else… the goblin king, again. I turned around and saw Max under me and I yelled " Catch me Max!" as I jumped. He caught me and put me down. I looked up and saw that the king was gone.


	12. All together now

Hazel POV

We had found a cannon and smashed down the wall. Or at least part of it. We got inside and I followed Sarah. We found the throne room but she keep going. We ended up in the Escher room.

"Look over there". She pointed and I saw Batgirl falling but Max caught her. Gus was running towards them but then disappeared behind a column. Sarah and me ran together towards Max and Batgirl. Max put Batgirl down and they ran towards us. That's when the king started singing. Sarah went down some steps while I went up some. I ran back down but she was gone. I stopped for a second and realized that everyone was running different ways. The only two people together where Batgirl and Max. Gus was underneath me and I yelled "Catch me Ken"! Gus caught her and Max and Batgirl came running up to us.

"Wheres Sarah"? Alice asked. She looked scared as hell. But then again I was scared as hell. The stairs and walls started to drift away. Then All was left was a platform. Batgirl gasped and we turned to see what she was looking at. Sarah was laying on the ground and behind her was the king.

Then he spoke slowly and had an evil look in his eyes.

"This will not be the last time we meet. I will be watching you". Then we proofed.

**I'm sorry but I just had to add the Ken thing. I am in the bros army so I add random stuff like that.**


	13. Home Sweet Home

Alice's POV

Me and Hazel were back on the couch and the movie still playing. It was at the part where we left off, the part where Jareth comes and takes Sarah to his labyrinth. Hazel and me paused the movie and started cleaning up the glitter. I walked into my room and found Hazel on my phone. Talking to Gus.

"Max and Gus will be over soon". She said as she handed back my phone.

"Well that was fun. What's next"?

The end. Or is it?

**Don't worry I have already started a second one. You will find it in the crossovers.**


End file.
